


a case of mistaken identity

by fourhorsemen



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possessive!Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourhorsemen/pseuds/fourhorsemen
Summary: Natsuya was drunk. No, Natsuya was not drunk, Natsuya wasplastered. He giggled to himself, stumbling through the packed club towards the bar, ready to order another round of shots. He’d lost his friends a few bar hops ago, but it didn’t matter!On his way to the bar, the flashing lights illuminated a head of hair he’d recognise anywhere.“Nao?” he gasped, eyes wide and face splitting into a grin.
Relationships: Kirishima Natsuya/Matsuoka Rin (Brief), Kirishima Natsuya/Serizawa Nao, Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	a case of mistaken identity

**Author's Note:**

> *handwaves* They all study and swim in Tokyo now. :')

Natsuya was drunk. No, Natsuya was not drunk, Natsuya was  _plastered_ . He giggled to himself, stumbling through the packed club towards the bar, ready to order another round of shots. He’d lost his friends a few bar hops ago, but it didn’t matter! He still had his phone, he’d checked. Natsuya was very responsible. 

On his way to the bar, the flashing lights illuminated a head of hair he’d recognise anywhere. 

“Nao?” he gasped, eyes wide and face splitting into a grin. He hadn’t seen Nao in forever! He rushed towards the man, staggering and slapped a hand on his shoulder.  Nao spun around, but his face looked different. That might be because Natsuya’s vision was so blurry right now. Yeah, that was probably it, see, Natsuya was smart even when he was wasted. Nao would be proud. 

Natsuya grinned sloppily and fell into the other man. He wrapped his arms around him, Nao’s red eyes widened  (wait red? It was probably the lights) and he looked mad. Oh no, why was Nao mad? 

“  _Nao!_ Are you mad at me? Is that why you don’t pick up my calls?” Natsuya slurred, pouting and pulled Nao closer to him. He couldn’t hear what the man was saying in the loud club, but he could see Nao’s beautiful, plush lips moving, shouting something at him. Natsuya sighed, ah, he missed those lips. 

“Nao, I’ve missed you,” he slurred happily and then put his mouth on Nao’s in a messy kiss. Nao struggled, but Natsuya knew he missed him too, so he pulled him closer by the waist and grabbed his ass just the way Nao liked, squeezing it hard in his palms. Instead of moaning under his lips and pulling him closer, Nao bit him  _hard_ and shoved him away. 

“Ehh, Nao, why-“ Natsuya stuttered, distraught, vision blurring so badly Nao’s hair looked magenta, and his teeth looked sharper, like a shark’s. He stumbled forward, reaching for him, desperate to make amends.  The last thing he remembered seeing was furious green eyes and a fist flying towards his face. 

* * *

Natsuya groaned. His head was  _pounding_ , his mouth felt like something had died in it and one of his eyes refused to open. He brought a hand up to his eye and winced at the pain.  _What the hell._

_“Where am I?”_ he groaned pitifully and looked around at the unfamiliar white walls. 

“Oh, so you’re awake,” a familiar voice said testily and Natsuya lit up when he saw it was Nao. Nao looked at him sternly over the rims of his glasses and it was then Natsuya realised there was an IV line in his arm. He was in a hospital. 

“Nao... Why am I in a hospital?”  he asked in alarm and Nao’s expression darkened. The man got up to stand beside him and crossed his arms over his white turtleneck. 

“Oh, you don’t remember?” he bit out, sounding calm but looking furious and Natsuya felt his smile wane. 

“... No?” he replied cautiously and Nao gave him a sardonic smile, and raised an unimpressed eyebrow. 

“No? Well let me refresh your memory,” he said calmly, peacefully, but his beautiful, droopy eyes were glaring murder. 

“See, you got wasted. Absolutely shitfaced drunk, so drunk the doctors had to pump your stomach,” he started, tapping one foot angrily on the ground as he did. Natsuya balked, not liking in the least where this was going. 

“And that would have been fine. You know, just a usual Saturday night for Party Boy Natsuya,” he added sarcastically, then continued without letting Natsuya get a word out, “But no, that wasn’t all, you know why?” Nao asked him, eyes sparking angrily. Natsuya gulped and shook his head. 

“Does it... does it have something to do with how I can’t open one eye?” Natsuya whispered and Nao’s eyes absolutely  _flamed_ with fury. 

“Wow, you’re so intelligent, Natsuya,” he snapped, his name sounding like vitriol instead of the gentle murmur it always was in Nao’s voice. 

“Yes, yes it does, because what happened was. A redhead called me from your phone last night, telling me  _‘my drunk boyfriend’_ mistook him for me, and kissed him in a club. And red’s hulking mass of a boyfriend punched your fucking lights out,” Nao snarled. Natsuya’s eyes flew wide and his head pounded with the sudden barrage of memories. Oh, _oh fuck_. He had totally made out with that redhead. 

“Frankly, I’m surprised the man was nice enough to call me. I’m surprised he even managed to hold his utterly  _furious_ boyfriend back - rightfully furious, by the way - back from actually  _killing_ you because when I got there and saw the man, I thought he was the bouncer at first. I was quite convinced he was ready to break every bone in your body, Natsuya,” Nao growled, voice reaching a register Natsuya had never had the misfortune to hear before today. 

“Ah... really? It was just a kiss... It was an honest mistake. He didn’t have to punch me,” Natsuya muttered, brushing his hand on the back of his head in embarrassment. 

“You groped his boyfriend's ass, Natsuya,” Nao snapped, light flashing across his glasses, hiding his eyes for a flash and Natsuya stilled. Fuck, he felt sick. He was going to throw up. He raised a hand to his temple, wincing when it hit the bruise as his world tilted. Thankfully, Nao rushed to his side. He felt the man brush his hand down his back until his stomach settled. 

“Fuck... I’m so sorry. I- I thought he was you, I can’t believe I assaulted someone last night. How can you even bear to look at me right now, Nao,” Natsuya choked, keeping his face down-turned so he wouldn’t have to meet his ex-boyfriend’s eyes. He heard Nao sigh. 

“You were drunk. Even the redhead knew that,” Nao said, sounding defeated. “Matsuoka Rin, by the way. He goes to Tokyo U. You better send him a bouquet in apology for your bullshit,” Nao muttered and Natsuya nodded, feeling utterly miserable. They sat in silence for a while, Natsuya with his head bowed, head pounding, one eye swollen closed, letting himself guiltily enjoy Nao’s comforting touch drifting up and down his back as long as  he still could. 

“You know why it happened right?” Nao asked, sounding sad. Natsuya finally looked up at him, feeling lost. He met Nao’s disappointed gaze and felt like the worst scumbag in the world. 

“You have to stop drinking, Natsuya. Please, if not for yourself then for me,” Nao whispered, voice cracking slightly and Natsuya felt tears well up in his eyes. 

“I just- I just miss you so much. Nothing is the same anymore, I can’t deal-“ Natsuya choked, and Nao put a palm on his face, brushing a thumb lightly across his bruised cheek. 

“I know it’s not the same, but do you really need me to swim beside you, for us to be together?” Nao asked, and something in his voice was faraway. He looked just as lost as Natsuya felt. Looking at Nao’s unfocused, shaken expression, Natsuya felt something give in his chest. He straightened his posture and gripped Nao’s hand tightly where it still cradled his face. 

“No, I don’t. I was wrong Nao, I've been such a fucking idiot. All I need is you. I just need you by my side - not in the water - just by my side,” Natsuya said, voice resolute, and he knew he couldn’t hide the sheer desperation on his face. He waited, heart in his throat, for Nao to reply. Nao looked into his eyes, searching for something, then he smiled. 

“Good, because I’ll always be by your side,” he said and leaned down to kiss him so softly on his lips Natsuya felt his breath leave his lungs. He chased after those soft lips when Nao pulled away, whining. Nao’s hand fell from his face and pulled away from his grasp. 

“But first you need to find your drive again Natsuya. I can’t be with you right now, not when you’re like this,” Nao said solemnly and Natsuya’s face fell, he felt a sob bubble up in his throat. He opened his mouth but Nao put a finger over his lips. 

“I’ll wait for you. I will. I promise... but you need to be you again,” Nao said softly and Natsuya felt so, so  _relieved._ He smiled at Nao and kissed the tip of the finger resting on his closed lips. Nao gasped and pulled it away. 

“I will. I promise, Nao. I’ll be the Natsuya you love again,” Natsuya said, steel in his voice and Nao smiled at him gently, the same smile he gave him every morning when they walked to school together, the same smile he’d give at the end of every swim practice. 

“Will you stay with me? Just until I get out of here?” Natsuya asked tentatively, hopefully. Nao nodded and brushed a hand through his hair before pulling up a chair and sitting by his hospital bed. Natsuya closed his eyes and rested back on the bed, finally relaxing. The companionable silence was just like old times, it put him at ease. 

“Honestly, he looked nothing like me,” Nao scoffed after a few minutes and Natsuya opened one to look at him, brow furrowed to convey his confusion. It was only when Nao’s cheeks pinked a little that Natsuya realised what he was talking about. He laughed. 

“It was the hair,” Natsuya said and Nao made a face, it was too fast for anyone who didn’t know him to catch, but Natsuya had been looking at that face for years. 

“I cut my hair years ago, Natsuya,” Nao said, giving him a look. Natsuya gave him a cheeky smile. 

“I liked it better longer,” he teased and laughed when Nao slapped his shoulder in retaliation, looking annoyed but still smiling. 

Ah. He’d missed this... and he had missed Nao. Looking at the gentle smile on Nao’s face, Natsuya vowed he was going to do everything in his power to get him back. 

* * *

Rin glanced warily at Sousuke, who was glaring murder at his bowl of tonkatsu, normally his favorite, and clenching and unclenching his fists every so often. Rin cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows when Sousuke’s stormy eyes met his.

“Something on your mind?” Rin asked, tone deceptively light, when he knew exactly what was on his boyfriend’s mind. 

“Nothing,” Sousuke muttered and then went back to glaring at his food. Rin made a  _tch_ sound and slapped a hand on Sousuke’s when his constant fist clenching got too annoying. 

“Sousuke,” Rin reprimanded and the dark haired man stared at him stubbornly, jaw tight and lips pulled in a straight, angry line. Rin sighed. 

“Sousuke, you have to let it go. It was just a misunderstanding,” Rin whined, slapping his palm on Sousuke’s fist. Sousuke looked away and Rin could see the vein popping by his temple and see how hard he was gritting his teeth by the tense line of his jaw. 

“I’m going to break his face if I ever see him again,” Sousuke growled and Rin felt a thrill down his spine at the livid, jealous tone. Rin laughed lightly and Sousuke turned to look at him in betrayal, teal eyes ablaze with fury. 

“God, you are so possessive. It was just a kiss,” Rin teased, smirking. Sousuke’s eyes narrowed and his hand shot open to grasp Rin’s fingers tightly in a crushing grip. Rin hissed, trying to pull his fingers away, but couldn’t get out of Sousuke’s iron hold. 

“He put his hands on your ass,” Sousuke said darkly and with how his face was shadowed in the cafeteria lighting, Rin’s face pinked with how dangerous he looked, and how strangely hot he found it. Rin had a feeling Sousuke would not hesitate to kill any man who lay his hands on Rin from now on. It was probably messed up that instead of worrying him, it sent a spike of arousal down his spine. Rin cleared his throat awkwardly when Sousuke noticed his blush, looking curious, but with brows still furrowed in annoyance. 

“Well, I can’t help it that I’m irresistible,” Rin said haughtily and Sousuke  _growled_ . Rin’s eyes widened and his heart beat wildly in his chest. His face was flaming hot and he knew Sousuke could tell. Of course he could, because Sousuke smirked at him, eyes following the pink blooming down Rin’s neck and clavicles, revealed by his loose tank top. 

“You’re mine, Rin. You know that right?” Sousuke asked lightly, calmly, but his eyes bore into Rin’s own wide ones intensely, dark with possessive desire. Rin swallowed thickly, and forgot all about the half-eaten meal in front of him. He couldn’t get a word out, his mouth was parched and he bit his lip when Sousuke squeezed his fingers tighter. 

“Maybe I need to remind you,” Sousuke rumbled. Sousuke stared at him a moment longer, eyes dark, and then yanked Rin to his feet, pulling him roughly along in the direction of the dorms. Rin scrambled to catch up with him, face fully aflame now and bit his lip, trying to hide his smile. He was looking forward to being reminded who he belonged to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: "drunksuya.docx" 
> 
> I mean, if this boy didnt get his jollies travelling the world, you bet your ass he'd be a fuckin' drunk


End file.
